


Teen wolf fic dump

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Feelings, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Isaac Lahey, Hurt/Comfort, Many Isaac feelings, Past Child Abuse, Serious Injuries, Trapped in a cell, because I love him, more whump can be asked, who adopts Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: This is the place where I publish all my teen wolf stuff. So far mostly Isaac centric, but that can changeee.so far:1. Derek and Isaac are thrown in a cell2. Family fluff moment between Isaac and Melissa (with some angst because angst)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey, Isaac Lahey & Melissa McCall, More to come
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: Isaac Lahey best fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x04

It’s a small cell.

It’s small and it’s dark, and two people can barely fit. Much less two people as tall as them.

Derek... Derek was feeling a lot of pain right now. His leg had been slashed in several places, and he’d had to stop the biggest bleed on his own, using pieces of his own shirt. There were big slashes on his chest and stomach too, alpha wounds and who knew when those would heal. They were certainly taking their time.

So the little cell smelled like blood, the little cell with only a small opening, the little cell that had no light, the little cell that reeked of death and horrors, of their own blood and sorrow. And Derek was in a lot of pain, yes, his head was swimming, indeed, every tiny movement was agony and breathing was a horrible chore, but still, he thought he could handle it.

He thought he could breathe through the pain, eyes tightly shut, and let it pass, let it heal, even if it took days. He would get strong again, he would think of ways and plans to get out, he would outsmart whoever was at the other side of those walls, whether if they used him to “play” with him or if he was kept there in the cell isolated from everyone else. He’d been a wolf for a long time and he had some experience being an alpha too, so he knew a trick or two.

He was hurting, and he was bleeding, and it was hell. But Derek was a tough guy, and he wouldn’t break.

But then...

Then somebody in black gear threw another person in his cell, and suddenly everything became so much more difficult than it should have been. So much more painful, despite there being no more physical injuries.

“Isaac...”

He was completely unconscious, deep gashes that were still bleeding criss crossing his stomach and legs, ligature marks in his wrists, feet and neck (poor kid), and scattered little burns, tell tale signs of electric shock. His heartbeat was too slow and irregular, and Derek’s need to murder whoever had done this only increased exponentially.

He used the remainders of his shirt to wrap the worst of Isaac’s wounds, and manoeuvred him to what he hoped was a comfortable position, putting the younger boy’s head on his lap, trying to offer some support. When it had been just him.... When it had been just him there was time, because he was tough and not easy to kill, he was in a lot of pain, yes, and maybe his wounds wouldn’t heal properly... Or they would be too much...

But if he had to die, then so be it.

Having someone die on him was an entirely different nightmare. Isaac should be out of here soon, Isaac shouldn’t be dying from wounds he had probably indirectly caused. Because it was Derek who had chosen to make him a wolf, and then been the lousiest alpha ever, letting his pack be kidnapped and killed, only able to save one of them, and throwing this poor boy, who’d been nothing but loyal and helpful out on the streets in the middle of a storm.

“I only did it to protect you.” Derek said, with a small voice he only used in the darkest moments with those he cared about. “I wish there had been another way, I wish.... The glass was too much, especially knowing what I did. I hurt you, and I’m sorry.”

Derek took a deep breath, no matter how much it hurt, and tried to dissolve the lump in his throat, but it wasn’t going away. He had never apologised, had he? And now he was only doing so when Isaac was passed out and couldn’t hear. In the moment it felt like the only thing to do, because if Isaac knew the truth he’d want to stay, be loyal, trust him... But it felt unnecessarily cruel.

Derek had made a lot of bad choices in the past, decisions that haunted him, and this was probably going to be one of them, forever. Assaulting an abused kid. Letting him be hurt over and over again. Way to go, Derek.

Perhaps he was being too hard on himself. Perhaps the blood loss and the pain were making everything seem worse than it actually was. But he couldn’t help it, as he saw the unconscious figure in his lap and tried to clean the trail of blood still coming out of his mouth, that feeling that he’d failed. He’d failed, failed, failed.

Derek knew that it was probably a good thing that Isaac was unconscious since waking up in such a small place would probably send his head back to more horrible times, more suffering, possibly even flashbacks. And nobody wanted that. But still, watching that boy who had such big wide blue eyes with them closed, so limp, so lifeless, so... wrong. It wasn’t the first time he was seeing him like that either, and it hurt.

Derek wanted to do something, needed to do something, but his head was still swimming, it hurt to breathe and it hurt to think, and he was getting a bit desperate. They were still bleeding and it was going to be very difficult to stand, much less to carry someone out... Derek let out a sorrowful growl, part of him hoping that the noise would wake his friend up, the sound. Nothing happened.

Derek was... Derek was in a lot of pain, and a couple tears started falling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Isaac. I’m sorry.”

When all hope seemed lost, there was some noises of battle outside, and soon the door to the little cell opened, revealing the familiar faces of Scott and Peter.

Derek smiled through the pain, a small serene smile. Peter took the unconscious Isaac in his arms and Scott helped him up, helped him walk. It hadn’t been so bad, in the end, had it? They had been found, Isaac never had to wake up in that tiny cell... As he painfully made his way to Peter’s car, Derek decided that yes, this had been a good thing.

And he closed his eyes.

And slept for over two days.

When he woke up again, he was in a bed in a makeshift infirmary in the loft, and next to him was Isaac, still bandaged up and with as of yet unhealed burns and cuts, but smiling as he ate some breakfast.

“Hey man, good to see you! We were getting a bit worried.”

Derek drew an almost smile.

“Good to see you too.”

“Sorry I couldn’t be more help in...whatever place they us took to, apparently my healing skills are a bit wonkier than-”

“Isaac. Stop. Don’t apologise. It’s me who is sorry. Sorry I couldn’t save you when you were taken by the alpha pack, sorry I threw you out in the middle of a storm with no explanation, sorry I-”

Pale blue eyes under blondish curls were looking at him kindly and Derek felt... confused.

“Now you stop, Derek. You don’t have to be sorry. You did what you felt you had to, and I understand that. And I can take it.”

_But maybe you shouldn’t have to_.

Derek made a bow to himself then. To be more careful with his words, to never be cruel to those he cared about, to be... Gentler.

He went back to sleep and dreamt of a small cell in which the walls were coming closer and closer, eating him up.

Oh boy.

But that is a tale for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa had one kid, and when Scott was about twelve, she realised that was probably the only child she would ever have. It was okay: being just her it would be harder to support two or more children, and any ways, Scott already had a brother in Stiles, would never be alone. She would be able to save up for Scott’s college and he wouldn’t have to compete for affection with any sibling, or be worried about their safety in all of these wolf businesses.

Melissa had one kid, and he was a great kid, as expected.

What she had never expected was to end up adopting a teenager several inches taller than her, out of the blue. She hadn’t expected to have two teenage sons, and yet....

When Isaac first came she’d been sleeping, and hadn’t found out until the next morning that they had a guest. Scott gave her his best puppy eyes and told her that Derek had thrown him out, that he hadn’t know where to go, that he was a great friend with no place to live. And Melissa knew the kid’s story, knew he was an orphan who’d been beaten up for a good part of his childhood, knew that as part of the pack he’d helped and trusted Scott, and that the trust went both ways now.

And she felt for the kid. After such a long time in a house that probably felt like a prison, after feeling so unloved, so unlovable, to find himself homeless, rejected once again... If they left the kid as a ward of the state or in the foster care system there was too high a risk that he would end up being beaten again. No.

“Tell him he can stay a long as he needs.”

She hadn’t expected to get so attached, though. She knew she would have a friend of Scott’s around, and that she would be mindful that he, you know, ate, had clothes, went to school. She hadn’t expected to end up loving the kid in a few short weeks. But how could she not?

Isaac was kind, smiley and extremely grateful for anything he received. He helped around the house, he seemed very interested in her job, he knew how to listen. He always had Scott’s back too, and she knew that if she ever needed help or protection, Isaac wouldn’t doubt it for a second to put himself in the line of fire for her. He also had a drier and darker sense of humor than her or Scott, and it was a spark than she hadn’t known mas missing in their little household.

So yeah, Melissa now felt that she had two sons. She was just hoping the kid would know this, and wouldn’t feel like he was just a guest who had overstayed his welcome.

The chance to tell him so came some weeks later, when Scott was sleeping over at Stiles’ and Melissa heard some terrible screaming coming from the guest bedroom in the middle of the night.

Concerned, she went to find out what it was, and found Isaac trapped in a nightmare, trashing and fighting an invisible foe, (his father perhaps?) and crying in his sleep. So bad was the nightmare, he ended up throwing a glass vase that had been there in the night stand, cutting his hand quite badly. The pain didn’t wake him up, so Melissa decided to do it, before he hurt himself further.

“Isaac! ISAAC WAKE UP!”

Big blue eyes opened, confused, the boy not knowing where he was, what had happened, still breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat, hair plastered to his forehead. Melissa put her hands up, but made sure he knew she was there.

“It’s okay, hey, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare, you’re safe now, all right? You’re safe now. You’re home.”

The kid’s eyes were teary and Melissa just embraced him, trying to make up for all the other times he hadn’t been properly cared for, for all the nightmares after which he’d woken up alone. She ran a comforting hand through his back, vaguely wondering what had spooked him so badly.

“Let’s go down to the kitchen, all right? I’ll fix your hand.”

And so they went, with the teenage boy still silent, and the nurse practically seeping concern.

When they sat down next to each other in the kitchen table, first aid kit in front of them, Melissa noticed that the kid was trying not to cry. Poor soul, so big. So tall.... So broken.

“Do you wanna talk about it? Was it the freezer again?”

They didn’t happen often enough to be too concerning, the nightmares, but they weren’t rare either.

Isaac nodded wordlessly as she cleaned and the dressed the wounds in his hands. The freezer again.

“I’m sorry,” he said, in a small broken up voice “I woke you up. You already have to work so many nights, and when you have one free... You already given me so much more than I deserve...”

She took his face in her hand, forcing him to look her in the eye.

“None of that, all right? You deserve a home and people who care about you. I know that you’ve heard different for a long time and that is hard to change that mindset, but those words were lies. You deserve all of this. And I don’t mind being woken up, all right? I would much rather be woken up than know you’ve been hurting and I did nothing.”

His eyes were bright and bloodshot and Melissa’s heart was hurting. A lot.

“You wouldn’t think anything of it if Scott had a nightmare and I went there to comfort him, right?”

“It’s different...”

“No, it’s not. You’re part of our family now, Isaac. You may not believe it yet, but you are.” she said, wiping the tears with her fingers. “You’re my boy too. And I want to be there to help whenever you have a bad dream, or any time you need someone.”

Isaac let out a little scoff.

“That’s a lot of times.”

“And it’s okay if they are. I will be here, all right? Even when you’re old and are living your life... If you have a bad dream, you can call me, or if you simply need someone to talk to. You deserve this, and so much more.”

And now Isaac was sobbing, be it because the nightmare had left him too shaken up, be it because he had never expected someone to care this much... Who cared. Melissa held him, despite being much smaller, shushed him softly, caressed his curly head, keeping him close. It may only have been a few months... But they had been intense. Important.

“It’s okay, Isaac. It will be okay, and even when it isn’t... You’ll still have us. I love you, kid.”

“I love you too.”

And maybe it wasn’t enough to chase away the nightmares... But it was enough to diminish the hurt, to make him better. Yes, better, exactly what he deserved.

He deserved better.

And Melissa promised to do better for this second son she had never expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> If you did please do leave a comment :) I just started watching this show and I love some boys
> 
> Prompts welcome of this flavour: Hurt Isaac (or anything related to him), Hurt Derek and/or Stiles, family fluff bits. A bargain could made for hurt Peter too :)
> 
> You know you want to comment!!!


End file.
